Barefoot Cinderella
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: -¿Quieres bailar, mi Cenicienta descalza?- preguntaba él con su característica sonrisa.- No necesitas zapatillas ni un vestido de fiesta, justo como estás ahora, me pareces perfecta- continuaba sin cambiar su expresión enamorada...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia

**Autora: **AxiisDaniiela

**Rating: **K+

**Basada en: **Barefoot Cinderella-Miley Cyrus

**Summary: **-¿Quieres bailar, mi Cenicienta descalza?- preguntaba _él_ con su característica sonrisa.- No necesitas zapatillas ni un vestido de fiesta, justo como estás ahora, me pareces perfecta- continuaba sin cambiar su expresión enamorada.

* * *

**-****Barefoot Cinderella-**

**

* * *

**

En una pequeña habitación de una pequeña casa dormía, no tan tranquilamente, una chica con una gran imaginación y con grandes sueños.

Su nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le digan Bella, pues, según ella, Isabella es nombre de señora y ella apenas tiene 17.

Su sueño no era tranquilo, para nada. Todas las noches soñaba lo mismo. Ella se veía en su habitación, como si estuviera a punto de acostarse a dormir, pero de repente, como sucede en todos los cuentos de hadas, "alguien" llamaba su nombre desde afuera de su ventana. Bella sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz, pero ni en sueños era capaz de decirlo sin que el aire le faltara y sus mejillas se pusieran tan coloradas como una manzana… O peor aún, como un tomate. Ella corría hasta el alféizar de la ventana y se asomaba emocionada, porque vamos ¿quién no se emocionaría si _él_ llamara a su ventana en la noche? Se asomaba con una sonrisa solamente para encontrarse con _su_ sonrisa torcida, pero perfecta en muchos sentidos, se miraban unos segundos hasta que _él _hablaba y ella sentía que se ahogaba solamente con la invitación.

-¿Quieres bailar, mi Cenicienta descalza?- preguntaba _él_ con su característica sonrisa.- No necesitas zapatillas ni un vestido de fiesta, justo como estás ahora, me pareces perfecta- continuaba sin cambiar su expresión enamorada.

Bella correría escalera abajo, procurando tener cuidado de no caerse por las mismas, saldría de su casa y correría hasta _él_, porque _él_ es irresistible y ella lo sabe por experiencia propia. Cuando estuvieran frente a frente, aunque ella un poco más abajo pues es más bajita que él, se mirarían de nuevo a los ojos hasta que _él_ hablara de nuevo.

-¿Quieres tomar a oportunidad de estar conmigo por siempre?- preguntaría _él_ en tono dulce, igual que su mirada cuando sus verdes ojos se encontraran con los achocolatados de ella.

-¿Pero vestida así?- preguntaría ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de ese molesto color rojo que adquirían cada vez que _él_ estaba cerca. En esos momentos ella deseaba tener un mejor pijama que aquel de shorts rosados y sudadera amarilla con el rostro de Bob Esponja en el pecho.

-Ninguna otra es más hermosa que tu, mi Cenicienta descalza- diría _él_ viendo sus pies, pues es cierto, Bella había bajado descalza.

Y aquí es cuando su mundo de fantasía desaparece, pues siempre despertaba en la mejor parte del sueño.

Con mucha pereza, Bella se levantaría de su cama y se metería al baño para prepararse para el Instituto.

-Un mundo de sueños siempre es perfecto, pero ese no es mi mundo- dice la castaña cuando la realidad la golpea al poner un pie en el Instituto.

Bella no es una chica "popular", pero aunque tiene pocos amigos son los mejores amigos que pudo haber pedido. Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper son las mejores personas que ella ha podido conocer y se siente afortunada de haber corrido con esa suerte.

Sus amigos sabían de su problema, de hecho Alice y Emmett vivían con _él_, porque si, _él_ es su hermano.

-Tienes que dejar de esconderte- había dicho Alice hace algún tiempo, pues sí, Bella se escondía cada vez que _él_ estaba cerca, pero que se escondiera no significaba que no lo veía.

Lo cierto es que Isabella Swan estaba terrible e irrevocablemente enamorada de _él_. De su andar felino, de sus verdes ojos, de su sonrisa ladina, de su salvajemente indomable cabello… ¡hasta de sus dientes! _Él _tenía los dientes perfectamente alineados, sin necesidad de ortodoncia, y eran blancos naturales, nada de químicos ni otras cosas, naturales…

_Él_ es la clase de chicos que no esperas ver en un pequeño pueblo como lo es Forks, pero aquí está, en todo su esplendor, robando los suspiros de muchas chicas, quizás de todas, pero lo que no sabe Bella, es que _él_ está en busca de su Cenicienta, porque es verdad, Edward Cullen estaba enamorado –enamoradísimo- de aquella pequeña castaña que su hermana arrastra todos los fines de semana a Port Angels al centro comercial; a la dueña de aquellos achocolatados ojos que cuando vio, aunque solo fueron unas pocas veces, se dijo que podría perderse en ellos y aún así, ser feliz.

Bella estaba más sonriente hoy que de costumbre, pues luego de acordarse de Alice, se dio cuenta que es cierto, debía dejar de esconderse y así, con un poco de ayuda divina enviada únicamente para ella, quizás _él_ se diera cuenta que ella existía.

El día pasó y Bella cumplió su palabra, más o menos, al pie de la letra. Caminó con su frente en alto y siempre viendo al frente con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, solo que aunque sentía que alguien la observaba intensamente, no fue capaz de voltear a ver quién era la persona que hacía eso.

Justo en ese momento –cuando Bella se sentía observada-y del otro lado del pasillo, el chico de ojos verdes la veía intensamente, pues pensaba que Bella nunca antes se había visto más hermosa que cuando sonreía y miraba al frente.

-Como toda una Cenicienta- dijo sonriendo por donde se había ido la castaña, suspiró y siguió su camino. Su día aún no acababa.

Al final de la tarde Bella paseaba con su Ipod por la biblioteca del Instituto, pues se iba a quedar un rato más para poder terminar aquel trabajo fastidioso de literatura que les habían dejado para esa semana. Si cerraba los ojos con fuerza, podía revivir su sueño como cuando está dormida, podía verlo a _él_ y ver su sonrisa.

Bella no se daba cuenta que, de nuevo, tenía un espectador muy interesado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella bailaba por los estantes en busca de un libro lo suficientemente interesante como para hacer un ensayo sobre él. Podría haberlo hecho sobre "Cumbres Borrascosas" o "Romeo y Julieta" pero había decidido encontrar alguna otra novela romántica para realizarlo, pues aunque aquellas se las sabía de memoria, no eran lo que ella buscaba para este momento.

Edward estaba fascinado con cada paso que daba la castaña, pues él sabe que ella es un poco descoordinada, pero cuando se desconecta del mundo es capaz de bailar como una profesional –por lo menos así le parecía a él- y a él le daban ganas de poder bailar con ella.

En algún momento, Bella se había quedado descalza y prácticamente imitaba a una bailarina –una muy mareada bailarina- mientras reía lo más bajito que podía para que no le llamaran la atención por andar como una loca en la biblioteca.

Edward no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba viendo como la chica de sus sueños se divertía y él como un tonto viéndola como si fuera un acosador.

-¡Se valiente, hombre!- se reclamó a sí mismo, aclarando que él se sentía como un hombre de 17 años, no como un chico de la misma edad. Sólo él se entendía y para él eso bastaba.

Con paso valiente y una determinación de oro, Edward se acercó hasta donde estaba Bella y con una sonrisa esperó a que ésta se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Bella se sintió realmente tonta cuando vio al chico por el que suspiraba hasta cuando dormía frente a ella y ella estaba bailando y descalza en una biblioteca.

-Edward- dijo la castaña con voz ahogada y con sus ojos como platos.

Edward se sintió en el cielo cuando la escucho. ¿Porqué su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando ella lo decía? No sabía, "seguramente es porque el amor hace tontas a las personas" pensó mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-¿Quieres bailar, mi Cenicienta descalza?- preguntó con una sonrisa hermosa y con aquel tono de voz que la derretía, mientras le tendía una mano en señal de que su propuesta iba en serio.

Bella sintió como todos los colores se le subían al rostro y lo vio directamente a los ojos –como cuando soñaba- y notó que ese brillo que siempre soñó que tendrían los ojos de Edward estaba multiplicado como dos mil millones de veces. ¿Sus ojos brillaban así sólo porque estaba con ella? Bella se sintió en la novena nube.

-Me encantaría- dijo con una tímida sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Edward y comenzaban a bailar a un ritmo que nadie conocía, solo ellos dos. Lento y tierno. Una música interna que sienten los enamorados en su interior cuando comparten un momento especial.

Estaba todo hecho. Edward había encontrado a su Cenicienta. Bella había hecho su sueño realidad –aunque en un contexto diferente- y además había encontrado el tema para su ensayo. Si, hablaría de la Cenicienta y porqué es bueno ser una princesa descalza.

Los enamorados seguían en su mundo, viéndose directamente a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna –por el momento, la conversación sería luego- mientras cuatro pares de ojos estaban posados sobre ellos, pues desde afuera de la biblioteca y por una de las ventanas laterales que justamente daba al pasillo donde Bella y Edward estaba en su burbuja, sus amigos observaban con sonrisas la escena.

-Al fin se dieron la oportunidad para ser felices para siempre- dijo Alice con un suspiro que demostraba lo ilusionada que estaba con la reciente relación de su hermano gemelo -porque si, Edward es su gemelo aunque no lo parezca- y su mejor amiga.

-Es como un cuento de hadas- dijo Rose riendo ligeramente

-Un cuento de hadas con una princesa descalza- agregó Emmett riendo más fuerte, pero sin llegar a hacer tanto ruido como para que fueran descubiertos por los enamorados.

-Descalza y poco coordinada- concluyó Jasper y todos reventaron a reír mientras salían corriendo.

Bella había tropezado con sus propios pies, por los nervios, y había caído al suelo llevándose a Edward con ella.

No hicieron falta palabras. Edward sonrió mientras acomodaba a Bella sobre su pecho; ella sonrió avergonzada por su torpeza y lo vio directamente a los ojos. El mejor momento de la vida de ambos llegó cuando sus labios se tocaron, teniendo el mejor beso de sus vidas.

-Mi pequeña Cenicienta descalza- dijo Edward en medio de un suspiro luego del beso.

Bella soltó una risita, que a Edward le pareció lo más hermoso que había escuchado, escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico y habló.

-Solo tuya, mi príncipe encantado-

Y fue así como sus vidas cambiaron, como aquello que antes estaba en blanco y negro ahora tenía colores y como sus vidas se llenaron de música, y caídas por parte de Bella, y fueron felices para siempre; pues a veces, los cuentos de hadas si ocurren y dependen de las decisiones que tomemos en cada uno de nuestros pasos, por ejemplo, caminar con la frente en alto y con una sonrisa en el rostro… O pedirle a la Cenicienta descalza un baile. Todo depende de cuál sea el caso.

* * *

_BAREFOOT CINDERELLA _

_(LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN)_

_OHHH... __YEAH,  
yeah,  
yeah...  
yeahhh...  
every morning  
i wake up to find  
i always dream the same.  
every night i come to my window  
when you call my name  
but the way the words  
you say just fall like rain  
till i'm drowning in the sound of your invitation_when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what i like the best  
and then you...  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful  
my barefoot, my barefoot cinderella."  
yeah, ohh...

a dream world is always perfect  
but thats not my real life  
wish you did but you don't know  
then me i am inside  
i pray that you'll come lookin' and i won't hide (won't hide)  
i'm smiling when you find me  
coz i've been waiting

for you to ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what i like the best  
and then you...  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful  
my barefoot, my barefoot cinderella."

when I close my eyes it starts, yeah,  
like a movie for my heart,  
here comes my favorite part.  
yeaahhhh... ohhhh...

when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
you're what i like the best  
and then you...

say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful,  
oohhhh.. cinderella..

when you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella?"  
don't need no slippers or a party dress,  
the way you're lookin' right  
now is what i like the best  
and then you...  
say "do you wanna take a chance?  
stay with me forever  
no one will ever be more beautiful my barefoot,  
my barefoot cinderella."

* * *

**Hola FF**

**Primero que nada… FELIZ AÑO 2011**

**Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió como regalo de fin de año –y de comienzo también- para todos los que me leen – y para los que no también-**

**Espero que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y que tengan mucho éxito en lo que se propongan.**

**No he abandonado Fanfiction, pero entre la universidad, los estudios y mis hermanos no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, así que aprovecho que aquí son las 2:05 am del 1 de enero de 2011 para publicar esto.**

**AxiisDaniiela**


End file.
